Legion (New Roam)
The Legion is a military faction based out of the Forum, a structure within the center of the zebra capital city of Roam. They are arguably the most powerful faction in the zebra wasteland, and maybe even the remaining world, if what is seen of them in the story is only the Roaman division. They emerged into the wasteland from, as Predator said, a 'Maximilian-Class Stable' built underneath the Forum's mountain. Involvement In some ways, the Legion can be viewed as the main driving force behind nearly every significant that has occured within the remnants of the empire for the entire duration of their being on the surface. Not only have they since rolled into nearly all major pre-war cities, stomped into paste gangs, secured dangerous areas, and faced off with Red Eye's Army itself, and won in basically all their efforts save a few, but despite the enormous pressure they are currently under -- especially in Roam and the lands to its south -- they are STILL the dominant force in the zebra world. But they are not all good, as shown when they unreasonably antagonized a Enclave scouting party, a member of whom was Skyfire. And this is shown once again, when the Legion also attack the town that Skyfire and her group land in merely to finish her off. Armament, Tactics, and Organization The Legion have access to enough technology and equipment to make even the Steel Rangers look pathetic in comparison. While they may not be able to equip all of their members with power armor, they have a MUCH larger armed force, supplemented by far more vehicles, like Omni-tanks and various types of VTOL (Vertical Take-Off and Landing) aircraft. Not to mention the fact that they are, in comparison, much more devoted and disciplined to their cause than the Steel Rangers are. The Legion have access to more mobile and ''practical ''platforms of power-showing, like their own suits of Roaman lorica power armor and mobile artillery. Legionnaires in uniform motion and wearing uniform equipment are also a terrifiying sight on the battlefield, despite the fact that they get only basic equipment -- lorica kevlar vests plated with metal, gladiuses, energy spears, sheilds, and various types of miscallaneous gear. The Legion, like the Great War legions before them, have integrated modern combat tactics with ancient Roaman formations and strategies, specifically close combat and shield formations. They also emulate the appearance and equipment of the legionnaires of anicent Roam, just as the Great War legions did. The Legion is organized like the ancient Roaman legions, using cohorts and centuries named after different conquered lands, and also they name these cohorts according to their performance. They are lead by Legate Vesperius, who resides within the Roaman Forum. Executors, a position created by an unknown Great War legion reform, act as field commanders, going into combat with their troops. Under the executors are the ''primus pilus, ''the top centurion of a cohort. Underneath them are lesser centurions, who act as vehicle commanders, squad leaders, and battalion officers. The Legion, as revealed in chapter 18, is actually shown to consist of different several cohorts -- such as Equestrius, Roamana, Felinixia -- which act as seperate political entities and are the supvervisors of the area they are assigned. This is why the rest of the Legion greatly despises the Equestrius cohort, for they were assigned to Roam and let its political stability decay and even start wars the Legate didn't want. Traits Culture Technology Notes & Trivia Outside Relations The Equestrius cohort -- the cohort in charge of protecting Roam -- have been shown to be disliked by most inhabitants of Roam. While surely there are some who appreciate their efforts, and certainly their own members and population are with them, they are simply viewed as tyrannical and overly violent when it comes to accomplishing their goals. The Equestrius cohort's recent war with the Specters, and therefore the extent of what they are doing to protect their own interests -- like protecting the Roaman dam, which they are trying to keep out of Specter hooves, while the Specter's are simply trying to share the clean water the damn produces with the everyday Roaman citizen -- has only shown them in a worse light. The Roamana cohort, having been assigned to the icy city of Arx, had far less say in the political developments in the city of Roam. They were met with rather neutral reception in the city they were assigned, as stated by Doomtune. Category:Factions Category:Organization Category:Factions (New Roam)